<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>say it's okay by ShowMeAHero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412779">say it's okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero'>ShowMeAHero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>guiding light [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Prosthesis, Siblings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Please</i> don’t embarrass me,” Luke begs as Han tugs his helmet off. He shakes his hair out, then grins at Luke before catching his wrist and pulling him in. Luke goes, glancing over his shoulder. Han’s hand on his chin turning him back around so they’re face-to-face is the only thing that pulls Luke’s nervous attention away from his front door.</p><p>“When have I <i>ever</i> embarrassed you?” Han asks. Luke rolls his eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker (also if you squint), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker (if you squint)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>guiding light [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>say it's okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>do warm-ups need sequels?? apparently!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t embarrass me,” Luke begs as Han tugs his helmet off. He shakes his hair out, then grins at Luke before catching his wrist and pulling him in. Luke goes, glancing over his shoulder. Han’s hand on his chin turning him back around so they’re face-to-face is the only thing that pulls Luke’s nervous attention away from his front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When have I </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>embarrassed you?” Han asks. Luke rolls his eyes, but Han doesn’t release his face. Instead, he kisses him, then pats Luke on the face and lets him go. Luke doesn’t hesitate to catch Han’s hand and thread their fingers together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You embarrass me every day,” Luke tells him. Han shoves at him, but Luke doesn’t let go, pulling him back in by the collar of his shirt to kiss him again. He can feel his face heating up again, his heart beating too fast; he’s smiling far too wide for them to kiss properly, now, but he’s giddy with joy, so he clings to Han and kisses him again, then again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han slides into Luke’s personal space, drawing him closer by the waist until their hips are pushed together and Luke has to press his palm flat to Han’s chest, tipping his head up to kiss him properly. The heat’s all rushing to his face, his hand tingling as he slides it up to Han’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a sharp whistle behind them, and Luke jerks away. When he snaps his head around, Anakin’s in the front door. He tosses a wave at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d it go?” Anakin calls, a dumb grin on his face. Luke buries his face in his hands. “No, wait. Don’t tell me, I want to guess—”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dad,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke groans. He turns to Han, feeling the embarrassment written all over his face as he looks up at him. Han manages to drag his attention away from Anakin back down to Luke, his eyes wide for a brief moment before he shoves the feeling away and kisses Luke on the cheek. For some reason, that makes Luke blush more than anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got your back in there,” Han says quietly to him. He smiles, then says, “I won’t embarrass you. Scout’s honor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were never a scout,” Luke hisses. Han takes him by the hand anyways and pulls him towards his own house. There’s a moment where Luke wants to drag his heels, but then Han releases him at the door to shake Anakin’s hand, and he feels sort of silly for having doubted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you doing, Han?” Anakin asks, even as he lets Han grasp his prosthetic hand in his own, still lightly and permanently stained with grease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, introducing myself,” Han says. Anakin smiles again, glancing at Luke over Han’s shoulder. Luke blushes again; Anakin just winks and looks back to Han. “My name’s Han Solo, I have intentions towards your son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What sorts of intentions?” Anakin asks, as Luke stares hard down at his sneakers and pretends he’s somewhere else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only the best, I assure you,” Han tells him. Anakin just laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Han, I’ve known you too long for that,” Anakin says. When Luke looks up, Anakin’s letting go of Han and stepping back to let them into the house. Han goes past Anakin without a hitch, but Anakin catches Luke by the wrist before he can get all the way in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Luke asks, hushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin glances at Han and seems pleased that he isn’t looking. When he turns back to Luke, he says, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told </span>
  </em>
  <span>you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut up,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke whispers desperately. He looks back at Han, too, then turns to Anakin and asks, “Is Mom home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” Anakin says. “And your sister, and your uncle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no.” Luke gets the rest of the way into the house and sees Leia in the kitchen. She looks to the side at someone, then motions, and Padmé appears in the doorway, too. Luke groans. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sorry, kiddo. I already told them,” Anakin says, clapping Luke on the shoulder. Han looks back to Luke, wide-eyed again, but then Leia’s coming out of the kitchen with a dish in her hands and they’re already fucked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard we had a guest for dinner,” Leia says, like they don’t all know exactly what’s going on here. She sets the dish down on a potholder in the middle of their dining table and smiles up at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard there’s more than one, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uncle Ben,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke calls loudly. Padmé rolls her eyes and passes another bowl to Obi-Wan, who grins at Luke like he has no idea why they’re there, when Luke knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>for a fact </span>
  </em>
  <span>that his father is incapable of keeping secrets from his uncle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m always happy to see you, Luke,” Obi-Wan says. “And you, Han! Why, I had no idea—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knows you know,” Anakin says, shutting the front door. Obi-Wan sets the bowl down on the table and leans over the back of his chair, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank God, I didn’t know how much longer I could keep that up,” Obi-Wan tells him. Padmé pats him on the arm as she sets a bottle of wine on the table next to his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hadn’t even started keeping it up,” Padmé says. Obi-Wan tries to swat at her, but she laughs, darting out from under his hand. He tries to grab her, almost chasing her around the table, but Anakin grabs her first and kisses her on the temple, clutching her by the waist as she shrieks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is terrible,” Leia says dryly, yanking the cork out of the wine and pouring herself a glass. She motions to Luke with it, and he nods desperately. She pours him a glass, too; he all but runs to her side to take it when she holds it out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke comments. Obi-Wan is trying to pry their mother and father apart as they just watch. Han is still in the middle of it all, in no man’s land, trying to figure out what to do now. He looks to Luke, who looks to Leia; she just sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, now, let’s not let the food get cold, come on,” Leia says. Her loud voice carries far better than Luke’s ever does, and Obi-Wan looks up in time just for Anakin to yank him into a headlock. “Uncle Ben, set a good example for Luke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When have I ever?” Obi-Wan asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never,” Anakin answers, as Obi-Wan wriggles free and Luke says, “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>baby,” Padmé tells him. She tugs him down, and he kisses his mother on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still older than Leia, though,” Luke points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really, though?” Han asks, taking the seat Anakin motions him towards, in between him and Luke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>I am,” Luke answers, scandalized. “I am a </span>
  <em>
    <span>minute and a—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leia has an— an old soul,” Obi-Wan explains. He takes Luke’s plate from him and gives him the exact amount of mashed potatoes he wants, then evaluates it and dumps gravy on it, too. Luke grins. “You’ve got a young spirit, Luke, that’s not a bad thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t baby him,” Leia scolds their uncle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an </span>
  <em>
    <span>adult,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke insists. Han picks his hand up and kisses the back of it. The table goes quiet, and Luke’s face flushes with heat. He can’t stop staring down at his hand where it’s tangled with Han’s on the table between their dishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long moment of silence, Padmé clears her throat and says, “Well, if anyone has anything they’d like to— to maybe share about their days, maybe…” She trails off; Luke glances up at her just in time to catch her looking at him. “I mean, if you’ve—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad told me to just tell Han I’m in love with him so I did and now we’re dating,” Luke blurts out. There’s a split second of silence, and then he’s folding his arms on the table and burying his face in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then he asked me if I was sure I loved him and not you, princess,” Han says. Leia snorts, and Luke tightens his fingers in his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll go bald before your time, darling, let go,” Obi-Wan says, leaning over the table to swat at Luke’s hand. Luke blushes again, but he lets his hair go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love him, too, then?” Leia asks. She sounds firm; when Luke looks up at her, she’s got the hard set to her jaw that he associates with many lost arguments as a kid. As an adult, too, but he doesn’t try to fight with her so much anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that it’s any of your business, but yeah, I do,” Han shoots back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my brother, so it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>my business,” Leia says. Han sets his fork down on his plate and points at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, look here, Leia—” he starts, but Luke gently settles his hand over Han’s wrist. Han retreats, returning to his dinner with barely a glare in Luke’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was amazing,” Anakin comments. Obi-Wan laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>seen that, and I’ve known you a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long </span>
  </em>
  <span>time, Han,” Obi-Wan comments. “Since you were a child! A little baby, and even then, you used to—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, </span>
  <em>
    <span>alright, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that’s enough,” Han says. “Just because I’m— I mean, we’re— </span>
  <em>
    <span>You know—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, look at him,” Leia says, putting her chin in her hand. Han flips her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Han,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke scolds, scandalized. Leia doesn’t even bat an eye. “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>dinner table—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s blushing,” Leia continues, as if Luke hadn’t even interrupted. “He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassed—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>end you </span>
  </em>
  <span>at this dinner table, you keep it up,” Han threatens her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much fun when you two have kids,” Anakin comments, and Han’s head snaps around to him so fast that Luke would’ve laughed if his heart didn’t drop into his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, no,” he says mournfully. Han directs his attention forcefully down to his plate, and Obi-Wan saves the conversation, thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and then it’s just a normal dinner. There’s really nothing out of the ordinary about a dinner with the six of them; the only thing different, now, is the fact that Han and Luke are together now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>together </span>
  </em>
  <span>together, and Luke doesn’t have to keep stopping himself from staring at Han for too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but for different reasons. Mostly the fact that Leia keeps catching him doing it from her spot across the table from him and giving him smug little grins about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When dinner’s over, Luke’s the first one on his feet, snatching up his plate and Padmé’s and saying, “I’ve got the dishes, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help,” Han says. He pushes his chair back slower, but he helps Luke just the same, gathering up the dishes and utensils with him. Luke barely manages to get the dishes through the kitchen and into the sink before he’s burying his face in Han’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han reaches over Luke to set his own dishes on the counter before he wraps his arms around Luke. He rubs his back, for a moment, then pulls back to tip Luke’s face up with a hand on his chin. “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Luke tells him. Han tips his head down, and Luke meets him halfway, leaning up onto the balls of his feet to press up into the kiss. When they separate, he says, “I’m just so nervous. I want everything to go well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that went well,” Han says. “What about that didn’t go well? I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>charming—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fought with Leia—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>fight with Leia—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But at </span>
  <em>
    <span>this? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be weird if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop, stop,” Luke cuts him off, putting his hand over Han’s mouth. Han rolls his eyes, then bites at the prosthetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Luke pulls his hand away, Han takes the opportunity to say, “I really do think it went well. You always overthink these things, but if you get a chance to trust me, you should take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke bites his lip, eyes flickering past Han to look at the cabinet past him. Han pulls his attention back with the hand still on his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it,” Han tells him firmly. Luke nods, because he believes him, when he says things like that. Han can be so lighthearted and flippant, and Luke loves that about him, loves how carefree and fun he is. He loves how deeply he feels, too, though, and how hard he’ll fight for what he loves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Luke says. Han kisses him again, turning them and pushing Luke back until he hits the counter. Han scoops him up, hands under his thighs as he sets him up on the countertop, and Luke just drops his head, knees squeezing in around Han’s hips tight as his legs wrap around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>house?” Anakin asks. Han jumps back this time, separating them so forcefully he almost drags Luke onto the ground with him as he yanks away. Luckily, he surges back forward to catch Luke in time, dropping him down one foot at a time to the tile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God, were they— On the </span>
  <em>
    <span>counter?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leia demands from behind him. Luke turns to the sink like he’d been doing the dishes the entire time, like he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be doing, throwing the faucet on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t hear you, water’s running,” Han shouts. Luke smiles down at the plate in his hand as Han starts aggressively scrubbing at it with a sponge from beside him. He’s blanketing Luke’s entire right side, chin hooked over his shoulder. Luke can’t help the full-body burn that lights because of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were we ever like that?” Anakin asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely, you were,” Obi-Wan tells them. Luke ignores them in favor of watching Han scrub at a particularly stubborn spot on the edge of the plate. He glances sidelong at him just as Han leans back to look at him, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant you and me,” Anakin teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still are,” Padmé answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we leave?” Leia asks. “I feel like we should leave. Do you guys not feel like we’re intruding? Dad? Mom, I think—”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chatty,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Han says over Luke’s head. “Skedaddle, princess, let me deflower your brother in peace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Anakin says. Luke recognizes that tone, and he turns, the water still running as he looks to his father. “There will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>deflowering my children or </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk </span>
  </em>
  <span>of deflowering my children under my roof.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, for the love of </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dad.” Luke turns and lifts his hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, </span>
  </em>
  <span>okay, here’s the— For the love of— I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>twenty-one years old,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke shouts. Everyone looks at him as he continues, stammering, “And I— And I don’t appreciate you all— You’re all treating me like I’m some kid, and I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>some kid, alright, I’m—” He looks to Han, then says, “I’m in love with him and that’s— That’s just it. And I’m an adult and I can do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a beat, and then Obi-Wan says, “Give ‘em hell, darling. Show your parents the business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up, Obi-Wan,” Anakin comments. Obi-Wan just grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you’re an adult, Luke,” Padmé tells him. She goes to him and cups his face in her hands, drawing him down to kiss him on the forehead like she used to do when he was little. Back then, though, she was the one who would have to duck down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re just teasing,” Leia assures him. She glances to Han, for a beat, then back to Luke when she says, “Don’t tell him I said so, but Han’s not so bad. I’m actually happy for you. I think our </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>concern should be that Dad told him to go confess his feelings the second we were gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was actually going to ask about that,” Obi-Wan says. “Who left them unsupervised? Wasn’t there a schedule made up to avoid this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you guys,” Luke groans. Padmé smiles up at him, kissing him on the cheek again before she lets him go so Han can reel him back in. Luke leans against his chest, tipping his head back against his shoulder briefly. Han kisses his temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Disgusting,” Leia says. “Everyone in this </span>
  <em>
    <span>house </span>
  </em>
  <span>is disgusting. Why can’t any of you keep your hands off each other?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can (and should!) come chat with me on Twitter at <a href="https://twitter.com/nicolelianesolo">@nicolelianesolo</a> and/or on Tumblr at <a href="http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/">andillwriteyouatragedy</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>